As wireless systems proliferate, the expanding user base and the demand for new services lead to the development of new technologies capable of meeting users' ever increasing expectations. Users of mobile telecommunications devices expect not only globally available reliable voice communications, but a variety of data services, such as email, text messaging, and internet access.
In order to meet users' coverage expectations, service providers continue to expand the geographic reach of their wireless networks. However, low subscriber utilization of network resources outside of urban areas tends to increase overall network operating costs. Consequently, wireless systems should be designed to optimize geographic coverage in order to control system costs.
Wireless networks employ a random access channel to facilitate unscheduled transmissions between a mobile terminal, also called user equipment (“UE”), and a fixed access point, also known as a base station (“Node B”). Resource requests and inter-cell handover are examples of two of the many functions employing random access transmissions. In order to meet user and operator expectations, the random access channel employed in future systems will encompass a wider range of functionalities than in previous or current cellular networks. Additionally, to meet network operators' economic goals, the random access channel should be optimized to maximize geographic coverage at minimal cost.